


Words In My Head

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Teeth and Tentacles (Symbrock) [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien love, Aliens, Cute, Eddie and Venom are Soulmates, Eddie loves Venom, Fluffy, M/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Eddie has never seen a person who has his words on their skin. It's just his dumb luck that the words on his arm are just his name.--In Which PT had another request, and I can't resist Symbrock cuteness.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Teeth and Tentacles (Symbrock) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930963
Comments: 12
Kudos: 337





	Words In My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProwlingThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/gifts).



The words on his skin are his name, _Eddie_ , written big and bold across his bicep. Eddie's name has been spoken to him so many times that there is no proof of who should actually be saying the words.

And yet... none of it has felt right.

The script of the words is jagged and sharp and demanding, and when he speaks to Anne for the first time, he pays attention to what he's saying. "You look like a story," and the words on her skin are _not_ those. 

Her first words to him are, "Do you think you could write it?" 

But his words are just... _Eddie_.

He pushes it aside and says that the concept of soulmates is stupid anyway, and he isn't going to be forced into caring for anyone, or forced into not loving the person he chooses. But when he and Anne break up and he's left alone... Eddie can't help but think about the fact that his words weren't on her skin. 

So maybe there's something to this soulmate business, after all. 

Even though he's thought multiple times that maybe he's found the one, when Eddie's eyes seek out the return words... they're never what he says. They're never what he speaks. They're never _his words_.

Maybe he doesn't have a soulmate.

Maybe he's just... supposed to be alone.

And then he's sick -- so sick. Vomiting, burning up, eating things that he has no business putting into his mouth. Eddie is huddled over the toilet and wishing that he _did_ have a soulmate to take care of him, to help him through whatever insanity he's suffering.

Eddie is looking at himself in the mirror, and his eyes are fixated on the words on his skin.

And then his eyes are not his own, and a word springs into his head in a wickedly deep, growling voice.

"Eddie."

He screams. 

He falls.

He faints.

And for a while, when he wakes up, he thinks that it must have been in his head. There's no way that he heard a voice saying his name in a tone that matched exactly to the script on his arm. His fingers brush the words and he laughs a little, cries a little, because maybe he's so pathetic and so alone that he's saying his own damn words just to feel better.

But then there's someone at the door, and that voice speaks to him again.

**Don't open the door.**

**What are you doing?**

And Eddie responds aloud to the voice in his head, "I'm putting my hands up."

\---

And later, when they've swum across the water and Venom's head spills from his shoulder for the first time to look at him, Eddie feels a burst of shock shoot through his senses.

Along the black expanse of Venom's throat, and in handwriting that Eddie clearly recognizes as his own are words.

Five words.

And he realizes why he's never seen his words on someone's skin before.

_'I'm putting my hands up.'_

And at that moment, Eddie know that things have just gotten much more complicated. 


End file.
